


同居二十題 Ateez 98line

by Kether_white



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shorts, Soulmates, dorm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kether_white/pseuds/Kether_white
Summary: 1. 相擁入眠2. 一同外出購物3. 半夜一起看恐怖電影4. 一方的起床氣5. 烹飪6. 大掃除7. 瀏覽過往照片8. 吐嘈對方的生活習慣9. 相隔兩地的電話10. 早安吻11. 討論關於寵物問題12. 一方臥病在床13. 午睡14. 幫對方吹頭髮15. 出浴後的怦然心動16.  慶祝某個紀念日17. 接對方回家18. 屋頂上觀星19. 做惡夢了20. 兜風
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa - Relationship, kim Hongjoong - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	同居二十題 Ateez 98line

1\. 相擁入眠

金弘中今晚很難得地回來宿舍了，還帶著外送的醬料炸雞，大家都很高興。  
雖說金弘中最近很少回宿舍睡，但平日的行程也和成員常常見面，所以大家接著就像平常的生活一樣，玩遊戲的玩遊戲，聽音樂的聽音樂，沒有什麼不同。  
當然，這不包括朴星化。

「弘中哥多回來吧，星化哥很想你。」  
聽到孩子們的胡鬧本來很想否認，但心中又默默贊同。  
房間空蕩蕩了這麼多天，連自己的仙人掌也可以霸佔到金弘中的桌子了。雖然平時不是睡在一起，但還是會想念同齡親故偶爾會冒出的夢話吧。始終兩個人的房間，有兩個人生活的痕跡，就該有兩個人。

自己洗澡會洗上半個小時，於是今晚讓金弘中先洗了。只是沒想過自己洗完澡出來後卻見到對方已經累垮了在床，留著沒關了燈和還插著耳機的筆記本。  
朴星化走近床上的人，長長的睫毛輕輕蓋著，嘴巴微微張開，精緻的臉上還架著一副金絲眼鏡，躺旁邊的耳機甚至仍然在放著剛編好的節奏。

「我們隊長大人的壞習慣什麼時候才能改掉呢？」

朴星化寵溺地笑著說，一邊悄悄地移開筆記本和耳機，再調整了一下金弘中的睡姿。  
一切都很純熟，樸星化習慣照顧他，也喜歡照顧他，只是他不知道這種習慣當中包含了多少對金弘中本人的溺愛。

最後只差替他蓋上被子再關燈，只是金弘中總是樸星化的意料之外。  
「星化啊⋯⋯」  
在樸星化打算離開時，金弘中軟軟地握住了他的手。  
是夢話嗎？  
還是請求？  
睡得迷迷糊糊的人小手還是冰冷的，樸星化無法拒絕毫無防備的金弘中。

管他的。

單手把燈關掉，樸星化輕輕地鑽進了金弘中的被窩里。擁著比自己小的身板，金弘中的臉剛好埋在自己的頸窩。

是怎樣的感覺呢？朴星化只是感到很安心，沒空想別的東西，21歲的大男孩此刻十分幸福。

「好好睡一覺吧，金弘中，辛苦了。」

2\. 一同外出購物

身為KQ寵愛有加的男團，梯子的行程理所當然地被排得密密麻麻，休息日變得尤其的珍貴。於是在這難得的休息日，大家約好了一起到超級市場把宿舍生活的所需品買好。

本來前一晚還聊得興高采烈說要買多少拉麵、零食，到了早上還是睡得沈沈不肯起來。  
金弘中早就料到了這個情況，但東西還是要買的。頂著自己作為隊長的責任感，昨晚就調好的十個鬧鐘總算沒有白費，響到第七個的時候終於叫醒了樸星化叫醒他。

朴星化雖然也不想出門，金弘中也沒迫他，說自己一個去也沒關係。但聽了這句他看著就挺心痛的，既然也醒了就跟著去吧。  
於是就造成了梯子爸爸媽媽在超級市場遊蕩的畫面。

「星化要買那個嗎？100個夠嗎？是要每次清潔用刷兩遍地下的呢。」  
金弘中指著不遠處的除塵滾筒調戲著愛乾淨的室友朴星化。

「⋯⋯就叫你也要幫忙整理房間啊！」  
一時間想不到如何應對，朴星化只好矇混過去。此時眼角掠過了內增高鞋墊，讓他暗暗歡喜。

「倒是金弘中，要買這個嗎？」  
「這個不用啦。」

說過了，金弘中永遠是樸星化的意料之外。

「現在這個高度離星化的心近一點哦。」  
金．撩完就跑．弘中話音未落就消失於  
了於貨物架中。

剛才那是會心一擊啊。

被留在原地的朴星化今天也沈溺在金弘中的可愛里。

3\. 半夜一起看恐怖電影

因為全宿舍的人都在熬夜玩遊戲、看劇，金弘中於是也趣味使然地喊準備睡覺的樸星化和他一起看《安娜貝爾》。

「我要睡覺。」  
朴星化一口拒絕了，金弘中也從不強迫別人。於是把燈關掉，自己在被窩里開著筆記本看電影。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」「不好意思⋯⋯」  
只是金弘中的尖叫聲幾次把差點睡著的樸星化叫醒，每次尖叫聲後總會加上一句奶奶的米安呢讓朴星化也不忍心責怪他。反正也睡不好，朴星化最終還是爬到金弘中的被窩里和他一起看了。

「嗚哇⋯⋯！」  
從兩個人同步的尖叫聲慢慢只剩樸星化自己一人的聲音，肩膀這時才感覺到溫熱和重量。

「連看恐怖電影也會睡著嗎？金弘中啊⋯⋯」

盡量不吵醒睡夢中的小弘人，慢慢地把筆記本蓋上，恐怖娃娃的樣子消失在屏幕上。

看了恐怖電影應該是會怕得睡不著的，但看著肩上的金弘中，溫熱的鼻息噴到自己的頸窩。

此刻的朴星化心動得無法入睡。

4\. 一方的起床氣

你以為成熟穩重的大哥是先起床的那個嗎？  
不，今天是可愛隊長金弘中先起來了。而且還起得特別早，是你梯最早的那個。

他做了早飯。

嗯，也不是什麼了不起的早餐啦，就是點三文治、拉麵、飯卷的，不過本人的滿足感是一百分。

接下來就要叫其他人起床囉！  
首選是自己的室友樸星化。

金弘中再次走進了他和樸星化的房間，床上的人還在做夢。松塌的睡衣讓他的肩膊露出了一半，雙眼輕輕閉著，嘴巴還微微張開說著夢話。

這是什麼致命性感。  
儘管如此，金弘中還是狠心地搖了搖樸星化的身子。

「星化啊，要醒來了，是早上啦。」

那人沒有張開眼睛，只是把金弘中的手撥開，緩緩地往另一邊轉，順便抓了把棉被，表情明顯的不悅。

「啊～樸星化！起床吧！」

金弘中用力地再搖了搖床上的人。那人終於轉向了自己，微微張開了眼睛，睡眼惺忪的模樣讓人無法相信這和舞台上結尾妖精樸星化是同一個人。

「我醒了啊，可是好冷我不想起來⋯⋯」

下一秒，金弘中一手把無防備的樸星化的棉被掀掉。

金弘中的大腦：逃

樸星化的大腦：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

「金弘中！」

今天的金弘中也是出乎任何人意料的金弘中。

5\. 烹飪

「來吃炸雞啦！」

今天也有練習過後點炸雞吃的晚餐happy hour。不同於平時的內向男形象，炸雞專家姜呂尚率先第一個衝向了炸雞盒子。

「弘中兄不吃嗎？怎麼還坐在哪裡？」  
「旼琦忘了嗎？弘中兄現在只能吃粥哪！」  
「啊對了！怎麼就忘了呢！」

「好吵。」

宋旼琦和崔傘一唱一和地調戲著坐在飯廳另一側的金弘中，對方生氣地盯了他們一眼。

金弘中莫名奇妙地牙痛了，去看了牙醫，說是智慧齒毫無智慧地長歪了。現在是剛動完牙齒手術的狀態，醫生說目前只能吃些流質食物，還不能太冰太熱。  
然而一回來就聽到了孩子們要點炸雞吃的消息。

「我煮點粥給你吃吧。」

聽到樸星化的這句話，金弘中真的好感動哦。果然是自己賢良淑德的同齡親故❤️❤️❤️

金弘中坐在餐桌前，看著樸星化為了自己在廚房轉來轉去。雖說隔壁的炸雞很吸引，但金弘中此刻更想嘗嘗那還在鍋里、淡然無味的粥。

「你嘗嘗吧，味道應該不錯。」

不一會兒，樸星化捧著粥從廚房裡走出來了，臉上還掛著貼心的微笑。

「有星化對我的愛在裡面嘛，很好吃。」

「喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔！」  
「不愧是我們的爸爸媽媽，太像夫妻了吧！」

吃著炸雞的其他人不自覺地也把注意力轉到餐桌這邊來了。

兩人沒說話，樸星化和金弘中都不想否認這關係。

6\. 大掃除

雖然梯子固定地每星期三都會有成員輪流負責清潔，可是除了樸星化以外，大家都只是做個樣敷衍了事而已。於是趁著新年，也趁著今天在被經紀人訓了一下後，大家都從自己的房間開始做了大掃除。

「金弘中你替我拿一下地拖吧。」

房間只剩下樸星化一人。

啊，大家終於好好打掃了(*´-`)

看到大家都認真地打掃宿舍，樸星化感到特別的舒適。  
趁著金弘中還在找地拖，樸星化又再次抹了抹剛剛抹過的桌子。

「弘中抹得還真不仔細呢⋯⋯真是除了舞台以外就什麼都不懂的我們隊長。」  
「啪嗒！」

用除塵滾筒刷著，一不留神就把金弘中桌子上的一本小本子丟到地上，還恰巧翻開了一頁。

樸星化拾起本子，趣味使然地讀著。

1.星化想要和成員一起做的是找天一起去喝飲料  
2.星化喜歡的香味是嬰兒爽身粉的味道(嘻嘻我也是  
3.星化的生日在四月三日(白羊座  
4.星化很喜歡乾淨 

哦莫？

「啊樸星化放下！」  
金弘中帶著地拖進來了，搶走小本子又逃跑了。

難怪我喜歡的他都記得  
我也要這樣做嗎？存在電話里？

1.金弘中有一本專門紀錄我喜好的小本子  
2.金弘中一害羞就會逃跑

7\. 瀏覽過往照片

Atiny總是會在不同的日子為Ateez送上不同的應援。像是打歌期的飯盒應援啊，生日的小卡啊，還有每場簽售很多很多的love letter。  
今天是梯子出道一週年的日子，讓成員意想不到的是不只他們推出了一週年限定的專輯，各個站子也聯合一起為團體和每個成員做了一共九本message book。

「哦，是Pirate King時期的照片。」  
「還是挺青澀的時期呢，你看笑得多緊張。」

現在回望第一次打歌、第一次上週偶、第一次錄團綜，好像都是過了很久很久的事。  
畢竟經歷了很多很多嘛，初一位、世巡、正規專輯。

金弘中和朴星化坐在彼此身邊，目光流轉到了每一張照片，然後不約而同地在一張照片上停下。

是兩人在簽售的合照。

「這張————」

兩把聲線重疊了在一起。窗外的光線照進屋子裏，金弘中看到的是逆著光的朴星化，還有他溫柔的微笑。

原來我們時時刻刻都在對方身旁啊。

8\. 吐槽對方的生活習慣

「弘中xi和星化xi是室友吧？我想粉絲們都很好奇，你們各自有甚麼生活習慣讓人受不了的呢？」

這是今天最後的一個電台行程，Ateez全員都上了電台節目。沒想到MC問的第一道問題就落在了今天挨著坐的金弘中和朴星化。

「嗯⋯⋯這個大家應該也已經聽說過了吧？就是弘中他很習慣性地會把東西隨便丟。他不是很喜歡配戴飾物嗎？那些戒指啊、耳環之類的小東西特別容易弄丟。然後當他找不到甚麼的時候他就會問：「啊星化啊，有看過我的眼鏡嗎？」因為我很勤地打掃所以都會幫他找到，所以還好吧。不過最近我都不能每次也幫他找到東西了，因為他把三分一的東西都搬到工作室啦。」

「對啊就是這樣，真的很謝謝星化了。」

朴星化一邊說一邊看著金弘中，雖然說是吐槽但完全沒有嘲諷的感覺，反而像是有點小驕傲和撒嬌。金弘中也沒有否認，就一直在點頭，似乎也樂在其中。

「說到壞習慣星化也有吧，這個似乎還沒有和大家揭露過。星化他啊，雖然很整潔，不過他可是很不會「斷捨離」，就是不管有用沒用的東西他都不會丟掉。就比如有些電器的說明書吧，電器明明都已經用了好一段時間，那些書已經是沒有必要的了，但星化還是不敢丟掉。記得對上一次的大掃除他的東西實在是太多了，他終於忍不住要丟掉一些，但還是糾結了很久，於是就讓我替他做了大部分的決定。我覺得這習慣雖然有點麻煩，但也意外地挺可愛(? 」

「謝謝了，我有點選擇困難吧。」

金弘中和朴星化一樣。說好的吐槽呢？  
兩人說起這些生活細節時眼裏就只有柔情蜜意啊。

「讓我說一句吧，這兩個大哥最讓人受不了的就是都很囉嗦。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」

笑聲此起彼落，宋旼琦終於作為其他人的代表受不了地吐槽了一句。

所以只有我們才受得了對方吧。

沒有說出口，兩人都在心裏如此想著。

9\. 相隔兩地的電話

年假又到了，成員們都回了自己的老家過節。  
稱不上是相隔兩地吧，畢竟大家其實都在韓國。

朴星化今晚睡不著。  
本來應該是自己熟悉的床現在卻變得陌生了。也許，或許，也有些別的原因。

他喝了點酒，靠著窗兒，手指撫上玻璃，用指尖描繪著夜，思緒漸漸變得感性起來。  
夜很深了，外面在下著小雪。雖然室內開了暖氣，但看著室外雪景，玻璃傳來另一側徹骨的寒氣。

金弘中現在在做些甚麼呢？ 睡了嗎？

朴星化不習慣將這種感情歸於思念，然而他還是拿起了手機，打開instagram。點開金弘中的私人帳戶，那人還在線上。

會是在和誰聊天嗎？ 睡得很晚的旼琦？外面的朋友？還是我不認識的誰？

朴星化不知道自己為什麼要作出如此多的猜想。  
只是很好奇，很關心，金弘中在我睡不著的此時此刻會在另一個地方想著甚麼呢？

恍神之間，手機突然地響了起來。

是金弘中。

「⋯⋯星化？」  
「內⋯⋯」

手足無措了一下，朴星化過了一小陣子才接起了電話，電話的另一邊沈默了幾秒後傳來了金弘中的聲音。  
是夜深的關係嗎？金弘中的聲音比平常更沙啞了一點，但沒關係，朴星化認為這聽起來很舒服。

「怎麼還沒有睡？」

很短的一句話，每一字卻都打在了他的心裏。他不解著，為什麼金弘中總是覺得自己的聲音不適合當電台DJ呢，明明於自己聽來是這麼的溫暖。

「我⋯⋯稍微有點睡不著。你呢？又在作曲子？」

「嗯⋯⋯離開宿舍、離開工作室後，忽然今晚不知怎麼特別有靈感。」

甚麼啊，原來不是在想我。

是酒的關係嗎？ 朴星化察覺到自己在某一瞬間有了這樣的想法。他興幸這不是視像通話，要不金弘中現在就會看到他紅透的耳根。

「那麼你現在在做甚麼？」

只剩下一點點冰塊還浮在手邊半滿的啤酒。

朴星化沒有回應，呼了一口氣，他拿起玻璃杯，又喝了一口，金弘中清楚地聽到了酒精滑落喉結的聲音。

「金弘中，我想你了。」

朴星化還是承認了。  
回應？ 怎樣？  
他不覺得太羞愧，跳脫的單詞活躍在腦海。

隔了幾秒，傳來了對面的「科科」幾聲笑。

「朴星化，你就是我今晚的歌啊。」

10\. 早安吻

光線穿梭稍微透光的窗簾，金弘中發現自己有點過分了。  
依仗著今天的通告在下午，自己一直在工作室創作從昨天晚上到了現在。  
本來聽了朴星化的抱怨後是真的想要多點回宿舍的。跟他說了自己去一轉工作室拿一下東西就回來，但不知不覺就在留到清晨了。  
這才拿起放在一旁靜音著的電話，有三個朴星化的來電和一個「不回來了嗎？」的訊息。

趕緊收拾好東西，金弘中回到了宿舍。  
解開大門的電子鎖，因為只是早上六點的關係，宿舍裡連空氣都是安靜的。  
金弘中刻意的把手腳都放輕，比起因為不想吵醒其他成員，更多是怕吵醒朴星化。  
他知道自己的室友即使聽到一點點的聲音，也會立馬被吵醒然後喃喃自語一番。

他輕輕地打開了房門。  
陽光還不是特別的猛，很柔和很柔和地蕩漾在房間裡。  
金弘中昨晚沒有回來，朴星化往房間放了點香薰，整個房間都瀰漫著薰衣草的味道。  
然後人就在雙層床的下舖，很反常地，睡得很亂，他的手機甚至還沒收好，乖乖地躺了在他的手旁。

是在等我回來吧？

真是的。

金弘中蹲了下來。  
他先把亂掉的被子重新蓋好，然後靜靜地凝望著朴星化的睡臉。臉可能因為房間太侷促的關係而染上了紅暈，睫毛有時候會稍稍顫動。比起用鼻子更多是在用口呼吸，微微張開的嘴巴看上去格外色氣。

朴星化從來都不會這麼隨便地睡覺。  
他說過自己要是有床舖的話，一定要把妝卸掉，耳環戒指脫掉，好好蓋上被子，床擺得整整齊齊才睡。

自己真的太過分了吧？  
讓朴星化打破了原則。  
讓自己喜歡的人因為自己而受委屈了。

好生氣。  
好抱歉。  
好感謝。

然而再多的喜歡和情愛他都沒有勇氣表達。  
於是，一切化作一個落在額頭上的吻。

「早安。對不起，我愛你，星化。」

金弘中也不清楚自己腦裡想著的這句話有沒有不小心輕輕說出口。  
轉身，悄悄離開。

確保直到沒有一點聲響後，  
朴星化緩緩地睜開了眼睛，臉上冒著不知道是因為侷促還是別的原因的紅暈。

11\. 討論關於寵物問題

「弘中啊，我們養隻寵物好不好？在房間。」

朴星化坐在下舖，滑著手機，頭也沒抬地問。

「例如呢？」

本來躺著的金弘中聽到了下方的聲音，趕緊爬了起來向下望。  
他自己沒有好好養過寵物。  
唯一養過寵物的經歷應該就是小時候媽媽在某一天把一條金魚帶了回家，金弘中就把他放了在瓶子裡養。可是很快就不小心把瓶子打翻了，自己急得只懂得哭，然後就沒有然後了。

「小貓小狗是不可能的了。烏龜啊、倉鼠啊、金魚啊之類的應該可以吧。」

「我們不是常常要出國嗎？那怎麼辦？」

「不在宿舍的時候就把他送去公司吧，不是有個staff很喜歡小動物的嗎？ 說是我們養的，社長必定把牠看好。」

金弘中從上鋪爬下來了。  
本來以為朴星化只不過是隨便說說，想不到他已經想得這麼仔細了。  
他坐到朴星化旁邊，靠著他的肩膊。

「星化為甚麼想要養寵物呢？」

「就⋯⋯可愛啊⋯⋯」

「我不可愛嗎？」

金弘中坐直了身，瞪著圓滾滾的眼睛看著朴星化。那眼瞳彷彿裝住了銀河，朴星化覺得一切的心思都被這清澈的雙眸看透了。

「我還可以出國陪你。」

不等朴星化回應，金弘中繼續嘟著嘴講。

「可是金弘中小動物常常不回家，我好像在玩旅行青蛙一樣。」

「對不起⋯⋯ 不過不要養吧。」

金弘中又軟軟地趴回朴星化的肩膊，現在少了點咄咄逼人，只剩下柔柔的撒嬌。

「為甚麼？」

金弘中微微低下頭，用楚楚可憐的眼神直看這朴星化的瞳孔。

「⋯⋯養了你就更不會理我了。」  
「只養金弘中好嗎？」

甚麼呀  
心都漏拍了  
輸了，這叫人如何把心思放在另一隻小動物啊

12\. 一方臥病在床

是一個練習過後平凡的夜晚，  
朴星化卻早早在十點就被強迫躺在床上。

「啊！星化啊！就叫你快點睡啊！」  
禁錮他的人拿著探熱器和毛巾又走了進來，已經是這十分鐘的第五次了。

朴星化不知道自己是怎麼著涼了的，或者應該說連自己著涼了也一直沒發現。  
練習的時候忽然覺得熱很久都沒退，金弘中叫他量一下體溫，然後才發現已經在發燒了。  
馬上吃了退燒藥。雖然自己覺得沒甚麼大礙，但還是被強制坐在練習室一旁休息了。

沒想到回到宿舍卻要面對神經更緊張的金弘中。  
讓他先洗澡，自己不會煮粥所以叫經紀人買了粥，還硬要喂他吃，朴星化半推半就地才接受了他的投餵。然後就把他趕回了房間舖好床舖，調好一杯溫水再叫他吃藥。

服務真周到。  
應該是第一次看到金弘中照顧別人的一面吧。

「啊，燒退掉了。」

金弘中蹲在他的床邊，把探熱器放到朴星化的耳朵裏，聽到「嗶」一聲的正常體溫標示，很溫柔又滿足地笑了。

「看來我照顧得你也挺不錯的吧。」

「好啦謝謝，雖然我又不是病得很重⋯⋯」

朴星化把身轉往了金弘中，輕輕地摸了他的頭。蹲下的那人開心得笑起來連眼睛都彎了，朴星化覺得他要是有尾巴的話，現在一定在使勁搖著。

「怎麼說呢⋯⋯雖然這次你病了，但其實我有點開心。」

「一直不都是星化在照顧我嗎？我也很想能夠好好照顧你，但星化真的太不讓人費心了。所以現在我很開心，感覺自己終於有機會讓你依靠了。」

金弘中一邊把玩著朴星化的手一邊說。他看著自己的手，自己就看著他低垂的眼神還有那不起眼的笑容。  
很忙碌，但為了自己願意放下手上地工作來照顧自己。  
很笨拙，但為了自己從不嫌麻煩做自己不擅長的事。

我值得這樣的溫柔嗎？

「不是。我一直都在依靠你啊。」  
「心靈上的，你是我的指南針。」

是藥力的關係嗎？還是自己又發燒了？  
他感覺自己在恍神中只能聽到他和金弘中彼此的呼吸聲和心跳聲。

13\. 午睡

在Ateez的練習室裏有一個慣例，就是每次午飯後都會有大約15分鐘的休息時間，以免大家飯後馬上進行劇烈運動胃會不舒服。

平常大家都會趁這15分鐘玩一下動物王國啊、丟水瓶啊、眼色遊戲之類的，總之就是吵吵鬧鬧。

只是平常也積極參與在內的98line今天坐到一旁休息了。朴星化身體有點不舒服，金弘中就在他旁邊坐著陪他。  
朴星化一直滑著手機，點開推特搜了ateez，然後又點開官咖看了留言。  
其他人則是興高采烈地在玩眼色遊戲，宋旼琦已經輸了第五次。  
轉眼間還有3分鐘就要繼續練習了，朴星化也打算先起來活動一下筋骨。

「弘⋯⋯」

就不過10分鐘沒留意身旁的人，金弘中已經靠在朴星化的肩膊上睡得深沉。  
因為今天只有練習的行程所以大家都是素顏，金弘中的黑眼圈也是特別的明顯。  
肩上這人已經連續2天沒回宿舍了，也不知道這兩天在工作室工作到多晚。

背負得也太多了吧，我們隊長。

凝望著金弘中沉沉睡去的臉容，朴星化不忍心叫醒他。於是他偷偷給舞蹈老師傳了個短訊，讓休息時間再延長十分鐘。

「金弘中，該起來了哦～」

十分鐘後朴星化用叫atiny起床的聲線叫醒了靠在自己肩膊上的金弘中。

「星化今天怎麼那麼溫柔啊。」

那人擦擦眼睛，只聽到其他成員奇怪著怎麼今天的休息時間特別長，懵然未覺背後更溫柔的故事。

14\. 幫對方吹頭髮 

剛結束了在首爾的第二場演唱會，今晚比昨天晚上要好多了，昨天大家從在車子上一直哭到宿舍，回去還多聊了一陣子才休息。今天因為已經是第二場了吧，都比較習慣氛圍了，結束後也很快平復了心情，大家回到宿舍都很快地去梳洗了。

剛洗完他那20分鐘澡的朴星化沒有馬上休息。  
對，是二十分鐘，今天他加快了速度，因為他想金弘中也累透了。  
他也沒有躺下，他很怕自己會不小心睡著。

他在等金弘中。

拿起手機上了推特，又把粉絲拍下THANK U的那段片段看了一次。  
黏著自己，然後摘掉自己的耳返，在自己耳邊說「고마워」，接著害羞跑走。  
這樣的金弘中太甜了。

「嗯？還未睡？」

金弘中終於從浴室出來了，其實也不過10分鐘的時間。

「還是說在等我嗎？」

金弘中笑笑，因為做了造型所以必須洗頭，他正用灰色的毛巾擦著頭，粉色的髮絲在灰色的毛巾上顯得更美。然後他把毛巾放到一旁，走向朴星化。

「頭不吹嗎？」  
「好麻煩，等一下就乾啦。」  
「會頭痛的，我幫你吹吧。」

朴星化覺得成功的機率有八成。

讓金弘中坐在椅子上，朴星化熟練地開啟了吹風筒，然後像是怕金弘中的頭髮會碎掉一樣，很輕很輕地拿一小撮頭髮，把風調成和暖。  
金弘中感受到後頸傳來的陣陣暖風，還有朴星化輕柔的接觸。  
誰都沒說話，但誰也沒有感到尷尬。倒不如說寧靜得太美好了，誰也不想打破。

頭腦好暖和，自己真的被朴星化照顧得很好呢。  
金弘中想著朴星化握著他的手說唱的고마워。  
他知道那三個字代表的東西太多了。  
經歷了這麼多，感謝你我從未離開，感謝你還是會等我，感謝你會看著我的眼睛、握緊我的手。

果然，  
好想好想以後以後都和朴星化在一起。

風聲突然停止了，粉色的頭毛都乾透了，變得蓬鬆起來。餘溫還停留在頭上，暖暖熱熱的十分舒服，金弘中覺得現在自己好像喜歡上吹頭髮了。  
咦，連身子也暖了，真好。

朴星化不知道甚麼時候把吹風機放好了，然後他緊緊地從後抱住了金弘中。  
頭擱在他肩膀，身緊緊貼著他的背，金弘中可以感受到朴星化急促的心跳。

「弘中啊。」  
「嗯？」  
「昨天跟你說了「고마워」今天你也感謝我了。要是我現在對你說「좋아요」，你也會喜歡我嗎？」

「金弘中，我喜歡你，和我交往吧。」

朴星化一直貼在他耳邊說話，金弘中從沒聽過他如此性感的嗓音。他覺得自己現在的心跳聲大得不需要側耳也能傾聽了，雖然朴星化的也是。  
自己的心意，朴星化也是知道的吧？  
這段雙向暗戀是從甚麼時候開始的呢？  
金弘中深吸了一口氣，離開朴星化的環抱，好好的面向了他。朴星化的臉紅得不像話，應該自己也是吧，他低頭笑了笑。

「朴星化，」  
「我喜歡你，我們交往吧。」

再次地，金弘中埋進了朴星化的擁抱裏。懷裡那淡淡的肥皂味和朴星化真的很相配，很乾淨很乾淨的感覺。

朴星化掀起了金弘中蓬鬆的瀏海，在額上輕輕地吻了一下。

「會繼續好好守護你的。」  
「嗯，牽著我的手好好走下去吧。」

「我愛你。」  
同時說出來了。

15\. 出浴後的怦然心動

十二點半，朴星化正坐在房間地上的床褥上滑著手機。  
平常這時間他應該睡了吧，只是現在開始和金弘中一起睡了，約定了他鑽進被窩之前都會好好暖好床等他。  
本來在雙層床的下舖兩人睡了三天，但真的有點太擠了，金弘中總是把朴星化踢下床，於是不知道哪裡弄來了一張床褥就索性睡地上了。  
其他都沒有甚麼變化，就是金弘中最近都不怎麼去工作室了，還有和自己說話的聲音嬌嗲了不少。

嘛，還是可愛的。

浴室的的門過了十分鐘終於打開了，裏面飄出許多白煙。  
金弘中穿著朴星化的一套睡衣從煙霧中走了出來。

甚麼時候拿的？！

金弘中一臉天真爛漫地搔搔剛洗好的頭。朴星化的睡衣本來碼就偏大，金弘中的肩膀也不寬，現在一套黑色的長袖睡衣套在金弘中的身上，寬鬆得一探下身就可以看到裡面白花花的身子，甚至連肩膊也差點露出來了。  
金弘中把毛巾丟到一邊，軟軟地撲向朴星化的懷抱。

「幫我吹頭髮。」

像一隻小樹熊地抱住了自己，他感知著金弘中剛洗完澡稍高的溫度，脖子的水氣未盡散，櫻花沐浴露的味道撲鼻而來。過分美好，朴星化一時間也只懂得回抱著他。

「嗯？」

見朴星化沒有反應，金弘中抬起本來埋在他頸的頭，然後嘟著嘴歪了歪頭。

啊嘶⋯⋯

朴星化完全受不了自家戀人這樣的撒嬌攻勢，他希望自己可以平靜下來，至少說句話撩回去也好，可是心跳就好像配合著自己的心情，急速得無法算數。腦袋當機之下，幫他拉了拉滑下的衣服，手還是不由自主地伸向了他的後腦，拉向自己，又是一個額吻。

啊，對不起，怎麼又吻額了。  
本來想更過分的。

「⋯⋯我去拿吹風機。」

但金弘中還是很嬌羞就是了，起身就要往外跑。

「等等！」

在千鈞一髮之間，朴星化叫住了金弘中。

「打底穿上。」  
「蛤？」  
「我害羞。」

16\. 慶祝某個紀念日

「弘中啊⋯⋯」  
「弘中？」

金弘中已經一整天沒有理自己了，練習叫他也是，和他一起去便利店買東西也只是應句「哦」，想要抱抱他也會自己走開。

到底怎麼了？生氣了？

「我今晚不跟你睡了，替我把被子搬回去。」

金弘中直到洗澡前還在生氣，連睡也不想跟朴星化一起睡了，明明昨天還像隻小奶狗一樣黏人。自己真的做錯甚麼了嗎？  
眼角瞭到金弘中桌子上的日曆，朴星化驚嘆，迷惑終於有了答案。

「中啊，米安訥～」

朴星化截住了本來想直接到下舖睡覺的金弘中，認真地抱緊了他，但懷裡人還是生著悶氣，沒有回抱。

「今天是我們交往的一百天紀念日嘛～」  
「然後你忘了。」

字裏行間可以感覺到他明顯地還是生著氣，但大約已經選擇原諒了吧，畢竟小手都已經敗下陣來悄悄地回抱了。

「我覺得一百天沒甚麼需要紀念的，因為我知道我和弘中一定能到，一年再紀念吧。」  
「不是有句話這麼說嗎？幸福的日子是不會發覺時間的流逝的。」

金弘中沒有說話，只是把頭埋在他的頸間。  
時鐘嘀嗒走著，走到了十二點。

「啊，現在應該已經是親額頭紀念日了吧。」

金弘中一臉「你怎麼會知道我有在算」的表情，驚訝地看著朴星化。

「首先補回交往紀念日的。」

朴星化舔了舔唇，毫不猶豫的貼上金弘中的唇瓣，撬開齒貝，探索他每一個角落。  
突如其來的舉動讓金弘中亂了套，慌亂得連技巧也忘了個精光，他笨拙地回應著，只懂跟隨著朴星化。  
兩人吻了好長一段時間，直到朴星化察覺到金弘中實在喘不過氣了，才戀戀不捨的離開。  
兩人的唇瓣之間勾起了色氣的銀絲，是熱吻過後的證明結晶品。

「然後是吻額頭紀念日。」

和剛剛具侵略性的吻不同，朴星化的額吻總是那麼的溫柔。稍稍撩開瀏海，雙手扶著金弘中的後腦，然後再輕輕地啄一下，每次都會故意發出聲響。  
感覺就像夢回了最初告白的那個額吻。

「這個喜歡的話，我可以每天都給你過紀念日。」

金弘中氣全消了，冷漠了一整天的眼神變回含情脈脈的那雙眼眸，全身緊貼著朴星化，黏到不行。每一個呼吸，每一下心跳，甚至想法都深深被感知著。

「可是星化啊，我其實為昨天準備了蛋糕，要現在一起吃嗎。」

朴星化沈默了。  
然後朴星化把頭擱了在金弘中的肩上。

「金弘中，」  
「我對不起你啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

於是最後兩人就吃著草莓蛋糕幸福快樂地度過了親額頭紀念日啦。  
雖然本來到冰箱發現蛋糕被吃掉了一半很生氣，但後來問一下發現是鐘浩吃的，兩人對了眼色就決定裝甚麼事也沒有發生啦～

17\. 接對方回家

下著小雪，夜色有點深沉。儘管如此，首爾的街頭還是如此熱鬧，車子還在奔馳，燈火還在流轉。一陣冷風吹來，路邊站著的少年趕緊把圍巾拉緊了一點，再搓搓手。  
十一點十分，這一切都不阻礙朴星化的好心情。

金弘中今天久違地回了工作室寫歌，不過答應了朴星化自己還是會回宿舍的。  
於是金弘中的小男友就大冷天地站在工作室樓下，拿著熱呼呼的夜宵，等他下來給他一個驚喜。  
現在是十一點零五分，可是，明明說好十一點就會走的了。

可能剛好在收拾吧。

朴星化還是毫不著急，頂多就是想到夜宵有可能會涼掉，至於金弘中的話，再久也有耐心。漫天的飛雪，他甚至挺喜歡這種等待，感受一下愛情的盲目，是只有金弘中才能給他的東西。

然後一直到了十一點半。

弘中沒事吧？

再次打開和金弘中的聊天室，發現自己傳給他的信息他都沒讀。  
朴星化這下子是真的著急了。  
他知道，工作室就那麼一個小房間，金弘中出了甚麼事的話，有沒有人能留意到，這說不準。  
不管三七二十一了，他立馬三步併兩步地闖上工作室，只希望金弘中好好的。

一打開門，就只看到趴了在桌上的金弘中，還有編曲到一半的曲子，那甚至還未存檔。  
朴星化也是個冷靜人，看到那自然的姿勢和平穩的呼吸，他的大寶貝就是又睡著了而已。

「弘中。弘中？」  
「走吧我們回家。」

幸好金弘中睡得也不深，朴星化拍了拍他就醒了，只是還有點迷糊。

「嗯⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」  
「我背你吧。」  
「我想睡覺⋯⋯」  
「我背著你睡。」  
「好啊⋯⋯」

朴星化把金弘中往肩上背了。  
到底他背著他和他背著他睡有多大分別呢？  
朴星化也被金弘中弄糊塗了。從工作室多拿了件大衣讓他穿上，金弘中在首爾的雪夜安穩睡著，而朴星化獨自在首爾的雪夜沈溺於冬日的戀愛氛圍中。

和你在一起的話，哪裏都是家。

18\. 屋頂上觀星

林裏吹來一陣風，驚動了夜行的小動物。  
四周只有大自然的聲音，金弘中覺得連呼吸和腳步聲也變得大了起來。

現在的Ateez因為拍攝外景而處於郊區一間旅館，因為離宿舍比較遠，公司就直接在那租了讓他們留宿一宵的地方，方便第二天繼續拍攝。旅館的設備雖然不是很先進，但所有東西都整潔又齊全，讓他們更驚喜的是旅館的天台是開放的。

「那我們等一下洗完澡就去看星星吧？」

朴星化在吃飯的時候和自己約定了。  
那時候他動作很平靜，但光光是看他的眼神就可以感覺到那種興奮。恍惚間，金弘中好像早已在他的眼睛裏看到了漫天的星星。

於是金弘中現在慢慢地走上了往天台的樓梯，試著不發出聲音，試著偷偷惡作劇已經在天台等待的男友。  
旅館樓梯的燈光有點昏暗，出口的光甚至比他還要亮。就這麼，金弘中一步一步地向著光走。踏進天台的那一刻，他完全忘了一切惡作劇的念頭。  
漫天都是一顆一顆的星，有一些互相靠著。金弘中不懂甚麼星座，不過當他看到這片夜空時，也終於明白到為何有人就是對星座、對觀星如此痴迷。

「弘中。」

而在這片絢爛的夜空下，有一個少年坐在天台邊上，呼喚著自己的名字，月兒映照著他的身影。  
金弘中朝著少年走去，他的臉容越來越清晰，最終聲音化回了實體，不用想也知道，少年就是他的戀人。

「上來吧。」

朴星化在皎潔的月下向金弘中伸出了手。  
他沒有準備任何驚喜，天台沒有任何多餘的裝飾。但金弘中覺得自己就像在經歷一個童話一樣，而此時只屬於他的王子向自己伸出了手。  
遲疑了一下，他握上了朴星化的手，小心翼翼地坐上了天台的邊。  
他這才看到了朴星化手邊的啤酒瓶。

正好，自己也想小酌一下，在這片美麗的景色下。

他拿過酒，淺淺的嚐了一口，酒精的味道馬上溢滿了整個口腔。此時朴星化搭上了他的右手。

「剛剛在看甚麼？都走神了？我一直就在看你。」

「星化啊，你知道嗎？我從高中開始就再沒有好好地看過夜空了。」  
「小時候的我總是喜歡看星星，雖然市區的星很難看得見，但有的時候認真一點看也是可以看到的。一旦發現了一顆星星，凝望著它的時候，我就感覺自己好像瞬間和宇宙對上了眼。」

金弘中一邊講，一邊用眼數算著星辰，星光滲染了他長長的睫毛，月的倒影在他的眼眸裏是如此的清澈。

「謝謝你。」

他轉過頭，很燦爛地向朴星化笑了。  
已經分不清他的一頭銀髮是原先的髮色，還是被染上了這夜空的星塵；那清澈的雙目也化成了笑眼，但絲毫不減它的迷人。  
彷彿，自己在金弘中的眼裏看到了星河閃爍。

不同於在舞台上，此刻朴星化的瀏海順了下來，厚重的眼妝卸下了，凝望著金弘中的他也也能夠感覺到自己現在的表情有多麼溫柔。  
他抬起金弘中不知道是因為醉意還是因為害羞而紅撲撲的小臉，唇輕輕地落於他的眼皮上。  
金弘中似乎被嚇了一跳，抖動了一下，但仍然閉著顫抖的眼皮感受著。  
然後還沒來得及睜開眼睛，朴星化又借著酒意吻上那讓他朝思暮念的柔軟之上。

「你知道嗎？英文裏有一句短語叫It’s all written in the star，意思就是有些事是冥冥註定的。」  
「那我想我們也是。」

19\. 做惡夢了

「嗯⋯⋯！」

凌晨三點鐘，在這麽一個尷尬的時間點上，金弘中於惡夢驚醒過來了。也不是甚麼特別的夢，更不是那些夢見誰要離開自己了的夢，就是很普通的那種，被甚麼殺手追殺了。

「嗯⋯⋯又作惡夢了嗎？」  
「啊⋯⋯對不起，又吵醒你了。」

一向淺眠的朴星化自然地也被金弘中的舉動吵醒了，他把金弘中更拉向自己一點，順了順他的背，依舊閉著眼睛，懶懶地問道。  
朴星化一向的起床氣也頗大的，可是最近自己每晚都在不同的時間點做惡夢驚醒，朴星化倒是每一次都很溫柔地安撫自己。

「能夠再入睡嗎？」  
「應該可以的⋯⋯就是被嚇到了，還有點太清醒。」

金弘中雙手握成了貓爪的形狀，伏在朴星化的胸膛，側耳傾聽對方平穩的心跳，還有那呼吸的起伏。

「要喝熱牛奶嗎？我去熱。」  
「星化不是還睏著嗎？這樣有點太任性了吧，我自己睡不好還要擾到你，雖然我有點想喝⋯⋯」  
「就是要喝吧。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」

朴星化揉了揉眼睛，半閉著的眼睛還是揭露了倦意。

「記住，你的事就是我的事⋯⋯」

雖然天氣很冷，但朴星化還是毫不猶豫地摸了摸金弘中的小腦袋，離開了溫暖的被窩，隨便地穿上了一旁的毛衣外套。

「你可以對我永遠任性哦。」

一邊說，他一邊頭也不回地走出了房間。  
隔了十分鐘後，把一杯溫熱的牛奶端了進來。

「小心，看會不會太熱。」  
「謝謝你⋯⋯」

金弘中像貓一樣先用舌頭舔了舔牛奶表面，發現溫度剛好就緩緩地把牛奶喝進肚子裏。牛奶很溫暖，裏面甚至很貼心地加了砂糖。

「小時候我睡不著，媽媽都是這樣給我熱一杯牛奶的。」

朴星化看著戀人慢慢把牛奶喝完，最後還不忘拿紙巾替他擦嘴。

「睡吧，我在就不怕了。」

再次回到熟悉的懷抱裏，感受著朴星化的體溫。以往總會被這些小小的心動鬧得睡不著覺，現在倒是被寵壞了，這些溫柔的舉動已經像熱牛奶裡的砂糖般溶進了生活。雖然不管嚐到多少次糖，自己還是會會心微笑。  
以前看電視劇，金弘中總是覺得那些浪漫愛情劇裏演的都是假的，直到和朴星化交往。  
金弘中現在覺得自己真的好像劇裏面被男朋友照顧得很好的女主角一樣。  
被捧在手心疼愛的感覺，自己怕是永遠離不開這個男人了。

20\. 兜風

「今天晚上去兜風吧！」  
「不用去工作室嗎？」  
「你別管啦。」

就這樣，朴星化被金弘中拉了出門。  
金弘中最近考到了駕照，由考之前就開始嚷著要駕車帶自己出去玩，到現在終於如願以償了。  
到了停車場，他才忽然想起金弘中應該是沒有車子的。可是走在前面興致勃勃的人從袋子裏拿出車匙，自信地按下按鈕把一輛藍色的跑車解鎖，看來價值不菲。

「哪來的跑車？」  
「我說是我買的你信嗎？」

朴星化呆住了幾秒，開始估算自家戀人靠著作曲到底藏了多少私房錢。可金弘中看著他驚訝的臉，調皮地笑了起來。

「傻瓜，我借來的啦。」

跑車在五光十色的街道上奔馳，身邊的路燈、商店燈、寫字樓燈都通通被甩在後面，清勁的風狠狠地拂過他的一頭黑髮，金弘中的銀髮也被吹得亂糟糟的。  
雖然只是剛考到了駕照，但朴星化覺得金弘中的駕駛技術還是挺不錯的。只是他駕車時沒說過一句話，眼睛一直看著前方，任由色彩飛濺過他的平光鏡，也沒有太大的表情起伏。

「好累。」

車就這麼一直開到了江邊，把車泊好後，可以清楚地看到金弘中舒了口氣，然後恢復一貫的笑顏。  
下車，他們趴了在海邊的欄杆。夜晚的海風使水面毫不平靜，一輛輛的車依然絡繹不絕地在大橋奔波。  
朴星化把目光從對岸的景色放到旁邊的金弘中身上，想不到對方一直也在托著腮注視著他，甚至還甜甜的笑著，害人忍不住戳了戳他的臉頰肉。

「這樣偶爾出來透透氣也不錯吧。」  
「嗯，本來應該在工作室混音吧。」

還是音樂。  
江邊的燈光有點昏暗，可是素顏之下，仔細一看還是可以看到金弘中大大的眼睛下淡淡的黑眼圈，背後是他自己也不敢算數的不眠時數。

「弘中啊，想問你一個問題。」  
「嗯？」  
「音樂和我的話，你會選哪邊？」

海風又吹起了朴星化的瀏海。

沒有回答，金弘中的樣子看起來有點茫然。

朴星化也不知道自己為什麼會突然這樣問，是生氣了嗎？嫉妒？還是純粹好奇？  
私心地當然想他回答自己，但就算他回答了音樂，大約自己也不會覺得有甚麼問題。  
可看著低頭思考的金弘中，看來自己問得問題不如自己心情一樣輕快。

正當金弘中想要回答的時候，這時自己的電話忽然很不識趣地響起了。

「傘尼？冰淇淋？要甚麼口味的？Ok。」

果然跑到哪裏都躲不過他們的孩子們。  
掛了電話後，他們不由得相視而笑。

「回去吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「不過換你來駕車，我累了。」  
「啊！金弘中！」

朴星化裝著嫌棄地皺了皺眉，這時的金弘中看起來已經沒有了剛才的茫然，臉上幸福的笑容是最好的證明。  
說實在也沒有太不樂意，又或者應該說是意料中事嗎？  
總之似有若無地，朴星化小心翼翼地駕著看起來很貴的車，就當自己在為剛才說錯話而贖罪了。  
坐在副駕上的人早已睡著，讓匆匆而過的美景頓時變得毫無意義。  
儘管減慢了車速，清風還是不留情地吹拂著身旁人的睫毛、頭髮，還有小小的身子。  
貼心地打開了車頂，風停了下來，取而代之的是柔和的歌曲。

這就是音樂和朴星化之間嗎？

想到這裡，在金弘中毫不知情下，朴星化偷偷地笑了。

「我的車還挺好的吧？」  
「車是老師你的？」

第二天，偶然地，朴星化在公司樓下的便利店遇上了來買咖啡的Eden，在結帳時搭上了話。

「對啊，那小子哪來這麼貴的跑車。他說自己答應過你考了駕照後就要駕著跑車帶你去兜一次風，求了我好久，然後我要他兩天內交一首我滿意的曲子給我作條件。最後你知道的，金弘中總是可以的，更何況是為了你。」

朴星化現在才忽然醒來，為什麼金弘中會那麼執著要去兜風。  
那是一個連自己也忘了的戲言，然後他竟然牢牢地記到了現在。

匆匆地送了Eden杯麵答謝然後道了別，朴星化馬上急步走進了練習室找自己立刻想見的人。  
金弘中正在靠著牆邊，再次監聽著他交了給Eden的歌。

「曲子，可以讓我也聽聽嗎？」

音樂與自己。  
看來自己在金弘中的心中可以和音樂旗鼓相當呢。


End file.
